


One Day With Slug Mama; A Stormy Day

by Roger_Cheeto



Series: Slug Mama Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Rain, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_Cheeto/pseuds/Roger_Cheeto
Summary: This is the first one that's purely fluff, isn't it?
Relationships: Original Character/Self
Series: Slug Mama Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771414
Kudos: 1





	One Day With Slug Mama; A Stormy Day

The sun has barely risen today, it looks like there'll be a storm.

Roger awakens from his slime drenched sleep in a state of melancholy.   
Perhaps even a little ennui, who knows.

Either way, he's not happy today. 

He pensively peels the blanket off of him and stumbles to grab his track jacket, further going on to stumble into the bathroom and carefully brush his teeth before waddling into the kitchen, where Slug Mama is about to set the table for breakfast. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asks, "You didn't zip your jacket up even a quarter, is something on your mind?"

"No, mama," he answers, struggling with the zipper, "I just woke up in a funk, I'm not on my a-game today."

"It's alright, my boy," she replies, setting down the plates to rush over and help him, "I checked the forecast, there'll be a storm today, you stay right next to mama all day, alright?"

Roger silently nods, allowing her to fix his jacket before taking his seat at the table. She immediately scoops him up, sets him down on her side of the table, and moves his plate to match. The two quietly eat their breakfast before she once again lifts him up just to carry him around. 

"You're so cute when you just let me carry you," Slug Mama says, "You're always so warm, too, I can always count on you." 

"I don't have the energy to squirm around today," he replies, somewhat dejected, "Sorry."

"Quiet down, baby boy," she retorts, patting his head, "It just means I'll be able to carry you easier."  
"Why do you love holding me, anyway?" Roger asks, softly rubbing his cheek against her cleavage, "Are you cold blooded or something?"

"You're so smart," she replies, "Yes, I'm cold blooded. That's why I need you, my good boy, to keep me warm."

"I admire your strength, mama," he says, "I think it's cool how you can lift things so easily without any bones."

Slug Mama just kissed him, not even a moment of hesitation between the end of his sentence and her lips meeting his. His immediate response was to reciprocate as best he could, meekly wrapping his arms around her. 

Slug mama places him on her lower half so she can take care of a few things, he slowly dozes off shortly after. 

He wakes up wrapped up in his blanket again, Slug Mama tightly wrapped around him. Once she notices, her immediate response it so kiss his cheek. 

"It started thundering out there after I started soaking in the rain," She starts in a sweet, gentle voice, "It was scary, babe, I just had to get you back into my arms."

He responded wordlessly, poking his arms out of his blanket to hug her tightly. 

"I love you, mommy," he says, half-asleep.

For a while, they just lay there. She's carefully playing with his hair while he clings right onto her. The thunderstorm still happening just outside soothingly rumbling as the rain plinks against the window. 

"Hey, baby boy, it's almost dinner time," she says, planting a quick kiss on his lips, "Let's have some soup, it gets so cold when it rains."

And so, the two of them get up and head to the kitchen, co-operating to make some pretty good beef stew. The dish, as expected, warms both of them up immensely. Just as roger places his bowl in the sink, Slug Mama eagerly lifts him from behind just to press his entire body, back first, against hers, effectively rendering him the little spoon as she lays down with her arms wrapped around him. 

"Get your entire body over here, good boy," she says, "I want more warmth than you being a little ball."  
"I love this," he replies, his head firmly pressed between her breasts, "I guess my morning shouldn't have defined my mood."

"Of course, babe," she responds, softly kissing his neck while patting his head, "I'm proud of you for always waking up around the same time."  
Roger let out a shaky "Eeeeh" sound, trembling slightly. This causes her to giggle a little. 

"You know I love that, don't you?" he asks, giggling. 

"I do," she replies, doing it again, "That's why I do it, to make my little boy happy."

"You're great! The best! How do you do it?" he asks, placing one of his hands on the arm holding him.

"I just do what I do," she answers, doing it once more, "You're being a good boy, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," he replies, "Thank you!"

"Are you a sleepy boy?" she asks. 

"Getting there," he answers in a very sleepy manner, trying to turn around to hug her.  


She lifts him up, he immediately scrunches into a ball in her arms. As per usual, she brings him back to the room, he gets his track jacket off, and then they fall asleep in the usual position with Slug Mama wrapped around Roger.


End file.
